The present disclosure relates generally to the field of natural language processing, and more particularly to using natural language processing and image analysis to identify errors in medical data.
When a doctor diagnoses a patient with a medical condition, such as a bone fracture, the doctor often writes a medical report detailing the condition and key information about the condition, such as its severity. For example, a radiologist might note the size and type of a bone fracture from his analysis of an X-Ray image. These medical reports may then be sent, along with any medical images taken of the patient, to third parties who need the report to further the patient's care. For example, the medical report and X-Ray images may be sent to another doctor who is going to treat the patient, such as a surgeon. The medical report and images may also be sent to an insurance company to request approval of a claim or procedure.